Heartless and Cold
by ataraxyy
Summary: - LeoxKhione - And when they meet again:   They say nothing. Because there's nothing to be said.


**Characters**: Leo and Khione**  
Summary**: When they meet again; there will be nothing to be said.  
**Pairings**: LeoxKhione – more one-sided if anything**  
Warnings/Spoilers**: Some spoilers for 'The Lost Hero'. Very small though. **  
Timeline**: Some time after 'The Lost Hero'  
**Disclaimer**: Rick Riordan owns the Hero's of Olympus series  
**A/N: SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE I HAVE TO POST THIS! **Here? Why do they have the characters names when they're not in the series? I really do hope Khione comes back into the series. :/

_~ Pretty if the sun won't shine  
I'll be coming out to meet you  
I'll be there to make you mine ~  
_**Shooting Star – Air Traffic **

**Heartless and Cold**

No matter how much time passes he finds that he's still a little, if not more, infatuated by her.

Goddess of Snow, a goddess – in his mind as well as the history books - Khione drifts though his thoughts more than she should be. An unwanted, but a needed distraction.

He could list many reasons how they do not belong together. They're complete opposites. He, a boy blessed with powers to control flame. _Fire_ – hot, burning and a blaze. She? Icy and frosty, frozen to the core.

It's only one of many reasons. But it's reason enough.

Ice melts to water. He remembers all too well how he eliminated and abolished her – to protect his friends, not once thinking about the consequences. Scorching pure white skin, melting away her being through the tips of his very fingers. Was she gone forever? Had he slain her? He can't have – she's a goddess, not a measly mortal. She'll come back – he's sure of it. Besides, she's come back from the dead before.

So vain was she that Artemis shot her with an arrow. Her beauty alone the cause of her suffering.

Proud looking princess, skin like snow – placid and pale. Dark black hair to frame a flawless face. Cold coffee coloured eyes staring out into the moonlight. Pretty little Snow Princess.

Although the many times she manages to cross his mind during his waking hours – he finds that at night she's unavoidable – in his dreams.

Eyes come to a close, heavy and leaden, trying to see someone else. Fingers linger too long over the skin - burning like licks of a flame. Which really makes no sense – she's the goddess of snow. Cold and unfeeling. But she vanishes the same way she came, bleeding into the background, leaving no evidence of her being. He licks dry lips furtively.

She has gone with the wind once more. Never to be seen until he dreams again.

* * *

When she asks herself the question, Khione still sees the word as just that, a word. A flat, one-dimensional word, to her, that's all that 'love' is. It has no meaning; it's nothing, it's worthless. To her 'love' is just a word and never more than a word. A foolish, stupid thing humans attach far too much value to.

A being without a soul cannot love the way someone with a soul can – she can never love like that.

And now, she starts to get the feeling that maybe, she shouldn't have sold it so short for so long.

Leo Valdez. She remembers him, how she does. He's the one that melted her from her proud frozen throne not so long ago. She's not been destroyed – a little fire from that _infuriating_ demigod won't put her down for too long. That stupid, maddening, exasperating, shameful little _demigod._ The very word makes her cringe – they're a revolting race.

Although, no matter how dim-witted and irritating Khione might find demigods, for some _unknown_ reason – Leo Valdez has made some kind of impression on her. She hates herself for it.

Dark brown eyes and a mischievous smirk. The very description brings the ghost of a smile to her frozen lips. An unnatural gesture for an Ice-queen, both inside and out.

She still can't fathom what it is to feel love. She's not sure that, even if she was to feel love, that she could recognize the sensation when it hits her. But she figures that whatever rivalry the Valdez boy has fuelled her with – it will be close enough.

* * *

And, when they meet again, they're untimely Allies - there's another war raging around them, Greek and the Romans – to put it _very _simply.

And it brings them to this, Allies with a purpose – striving for the same goal. Putting differences aside, dissimilarities and emotions are thrown away. And when they meet:

They say nothing.

Because, there's nothing to be said.


End file.
